Meeting of The Reapers
Kaminoshi sat within his massive throne within his separate base in a small mountain, watching the battle taking place through a portal. "Hmm it sure is boring around here." The man mused as he stared down the hallway to the exit, it was about a mile long and filled with statues of Shinigami. Kaminoshi's head jerked up as he felt a very familiar presence at the end of the hallway. "So you finally decided to come to me Osamu." He spoke with glee. Osamu walked in, having just arrived from Uzushiogakure. "Yes, I have. As you may already know, Shenron came to Uzushiogakure and promptly engaged me and the Uzushiokage, my friend Nisashi. Saying he wanted to sit down ans talk, we listened to what he have to say and ultimately, I stated I would go with whatever decision Nisashi went with. So now, I find myself instantly allied with Shenron. What do you think I should do from here, father?" Osamu stated. wanting the hear what his father had to say about the situation. Kaminohsi stared at his son as his eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Wow I never expected you to come here asking me this. I honestly expected something more along the lines of what the fuck dad and why are you doing this." He spoke as he seemed to stare off into space before snapping back to Osamu. "I mean when I think about it you of all people would never support needless killing, which is what seems to be happing here." He spoke as he motioned to a floating picture of the war raging in Konoha. "Wait... You are responsible for Shenron committing these acts across the Great Nations?" Osamu stated, looking at his father from behind. "Father, how could you HELP aid this man? He's potraying himself as a good guy and telling me and Nisashi to prepare for possible war. Meanwhile, Kumogakure is completely destroyed and you wonder why I haven't asked you why you are doing this. I didn't know you were doing this father!!!" Osamu stated as the volume in his voice increased the more he talked as his frustration at his father grew quickly. "Yup I am." Kaminoshi spoke calmly, his tone unchanging. "Death is something I strive for and whether it come from the good or the bad I do not care." He stated sternly. It was his law, death was always there and when a war started it did fill Kaminoshi with glee. Though as he looked into his son's eyes he felt like he needed some type of reassurance. "Look Osamu it's not like it would matter which side I'm on in the end. Every one of these events happened for a reason and will happen again until what has been set out will be fulfilled. I mean it really won't matter either way." "Being Death himself, why are you choosing a side anyway if people will die regardless?" Osamu spoke. "With Uncle Kan in Konoha fighting, that means I have to potentially fight him, my own family. No to mention all of the other potential people I'll have to fight because I got caught up on the wrong side." Osamu stated as he looked down puzzled before looking back up with an even more puzzled face. "Like, why are you even choosing sides if you already know what's going to happen father?" he added. Kaminoshi stared at Osamu, his eyes squinted at his son as his mouth turned into a smile. His mouth didn't move but Osamu heard his words through their connection. "Osamu you do realize that all of this is a game to me Iv'e already planned every step in advance and now I just need to execute them. It's not like I would honestly offer my help for no reason. I always want something in return. What I was going for was toying with that big headed fool until he finally breaks from his massive ego. Apparently though you've brought this game of mine to a close. I guess I'm back on the winning side." Kaminoshi simply smiled as he projected those words to Osamu.